Forbidden Act
by Kuran Juuri
Summary: All her life she wondered what the meaning of life meant, until a pair of hypnotic Emerald eyes crossed her path. Is it Destiny? Perhaps. She will know that their meeting will end up in something she would never expected... A Forbidden Act.
1. The Majestic Ball

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach,... but hey I own the story plot!

**Forbidden Act**

**Paring:** Hitsugaya Toushiro/Kuchiki Rukia

**Rating:** T for now M later

**Genre:** General/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama/Supernatural

**Summary: **All her life she wondered what the meaning of life meant, until a pair of hypnotic Emerald eyes crossed her path. Is it Destiny? Perhaps. She will find out that what they are about to start is forbidden. A Forbidden Act.

**Warnings:** Crack pairing, mild-AU, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Character, and language.

**Note: **Well I suddenly had all those ideas popping in my head and I guess I had to write it (type it) down. So let me know if it is something worth to continue!

**

* * *

**

"He saw all these forms and faces in a thousand relationships become newly born. Each one was mortal, a passionate, painful example of all that is transitory. Yet none of them died, they only changed, were always reborn, continually had a new face: only time stood between one face and another."

-Herman Hesse.

The Four seasons. Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. All representing some sort of meaning, the meaning of life.

Spring represents our youth, as the tender young plants must set a good root system to be able to grow into maturity.

Summer represents our adulthood. Just as the plants must adjust to their surroundings, heat, drought etc in order to survive, we must also face many challenges in our own daily lives, which by overcoming helps to build our character.

Autumn represents our golden years of life. The grain is ready for harvest as it has achieved the purpose for which it was planted, to provide nourishment for man. We have put in our life of toil and are ready to turn the reins over to a younger generation and offer our expertise in training our youth to meet the trials of life.

Winter represents death. Death is something that we all must face. Books of all kinds of religions teaches us that it is appointed to man once to die and after that the resurrection. Each spring we see a resurrection of life in nature as a reminder of the promise made to man.

Is it because of that, that Kuchiki Rukia likes the Winter? She doesn't know really and she doesn't seem to care either. All she did know she felt at peace when that season was there, she felt relieved, feeling the cold snow softly falling on the ground taking her troubles and thoughts with them. Staring at the beauty of the cold in front of her. Everything covered in the purest white snow. Maybe it was because of that that she liked the Winter so much. Because everything seemed so pure and unreal.

Rukia sighed and turned her head towards the door as she heard the voice of one of the maids.

"Rukia-sama, I have been told to inform you that Byakuya-sama is going to be late for the party tonight, so he won't be able to come home to escort you. Byakuya-sama said that he will send a limo to pick you up at 7."

Rukia turned her head again and looked outside as the snow was kept falling in such a slow pace. She already expected that of her older brother, well actually brother-in-law. She wasn't blood related to him. He is well know for his cold attitude and his noble background. Yeah, her brother is the head of a noble family, the Kuchiki family that is. It is one of the prestigious clans of Europe. With connections with almost every Royal houses here in Europe. So these 'nobles' were quite surprised when my brother adopted me in the Kuchiki family. An orphan from the streets. They never imagined that my brother would do something like that. Most of the Kuchiki members were against it but since my brother is the head of the clan, they dared not to say anything. Those are the people who can't stand me, hate me but I don't care about it.

"Rukia-sama?"

I'm grateful that my brother had adopted me, although I know he doesn't show much emotion but sometimes I have a feeling he does care for me. I know we don't have that warm brother sister relationship since he's always busy with the clan relation's and the family business, the Kuchiki Enterprise Corporation. So he has little time for me.

"Rukia-sama? Are you all right?"

I sometimes wonder how it feels to have a real family. What kind of feeling do you get? Do you feel joy when your mother hugs you and says that you are her angel in the light? Is it happiness when your dad tells you that you are a god sent gift and he's proud for having you in his life? Do you feel loved? Do you feel like you are the luckiest person in the whole universe? How does it feel for somebody to love you for who you are?

"Rukia-sama!?"

These are all questions.

"Rukia-sama!? I'm coming in!"

Not answers.

"Rukia-sama! Are you all right?" The maid asks opening the door. Rukia turns her head around and looks at the maid.

"Rukia-sama, were you staring out the window again?' The maid said with a sigh. She was really worried when she didn't got an answer from the girl. If something happened to the girl, you don't want to imagine how Byakuya-sama would react. He's well know for his protectiveness of his little sister. The only person who doesn't know is the little princes herself.

"Uhm, I guess so, hehe" The princess said laughing softly at her own stupidity for not noticing the maid calling her.

"I'm sorry, Maria" Rukia apologized. That was also a thing a real Kuchiki didn't do. They don't apologize to people lower then them but since she isn't a real Kuchiki she didn't care.

"Ah! No, it is okay Rukia-sama! Please don't apologize! It was completely my fault. I shouldn't have entered your room without permission." The maid said and bowed a deep bow.

"I sincerely apologize for that, Rukia-sama."

"Maria, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't apologize for something you haven't done. It was my fault end of story." Rukia huffed a little and rested her head in her palm. The maid stood straight, looking at her and nodded softly.

"Now what was it again you said?" Rukia asked while looking at her.

"Well, I have been told to inform you that Byakuya-sama is going to be late for the party tonight, he won't be able to come home to escort you. Byakuya-sama said that he will send a limo to pick you up at 7 p.m.."

"Oh, thats all... Okay then I will get dressed in 10 minutes. Thank you maria." Rukia said and turned her head to the window again.

"Uh... Rukia-sama?"

"Hm, Yes Maria?"

"You only have 5 minutes before the limo arrives."

"Oh no problem... WHAT!?" The maid blinked a couple of times as Rukia sprinted into the bathroom grabbing her dress and stuff. Maria giggled a little as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

'What a strange girl she is.'

-------------------------------------------

"God, I'm late.." Rukia sighed in the limo that was driving to their destination. A grand party organized by Ukitake Juushiro and Kyouraku Shunsui. Both heads of their company Juukyo Corporation. They organized this party in honor for her brother and the good relationship they have with the company. Rukia looked outside and saw the huge gates of the mansion as they drove inside. Rukia adjusted her dress a little. She was wearing a deep dark long violet dress with no back and a deep violet neck band with a single red rose attached to it, matching with her huge eyes and pale skin. She could see all the people making there why to the mansion.

The car stopped and the driver got out.

"We have arrived Rukia-sama." the driver said while opening the door for her. Rukia got out of the car and stared at the mansion that was decorated with flowers and 18th century lamps that hinge above the entrance. Okay, Rukia lived in a pretty huge and royal mansion but she never had seen it decorated like this one in front of her. It almost seemed one of those mansion in those fairy tales. To beautiful to be true.

"Wow, who ever got the job to decorate it must have watched one of those Disney movies..." Rukia said to particular nobody. She thanked the driver and made her way towards to the mansion. A huge line was forming and Rukia stood their at the end of the line. She took a glance towards the entrance, there stood a man dressed in black and white and behind them were four huge bodyguards with sunglasses, looking as if they were ready to kill anybody. One of the bodyguards saw her and whispered something into the man's ear. The man looked where she was standing.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" The man suddenly said while looking on the list. Rukia looked at the at the man and stepped to side out of the line. She nodded a little wondering why he suddenly called out her name. The man snapped his fingers to the two body guards. They nodded at made there way towards her, stopping right in front of her.

"Kuchiki-sama, you don't have to stand in the line. You are a VIP and also one of the honor guests of Ukitake-sama and Kyouraku-sama. We will escort u inside. This way, please." One of the bodyguards said while bowing a little. Rukia blinked a couple of times and started to walk slowly the entrance. The people who are in the line began to whisper and stare at her. There are some things that she really can't stand, one of them is that she is always treated special because she is a Kuchiki. She sighed and tried to ignore all the people and there stares as she her made way inside.

Inside was more stylish and grand royale then the outside, it is the creme de La creme. All the important people of the society are there, talking to each other. Dancing under the huge Crystal chandelier that hangs under the ceiling that is painted with angels and mythological figures of the past. Against the walls hung huge mirrors reflecting the people in the grand room. The music of a huge Orchestra flows thru the room as the people are dancing on the rhythm of the piece that they are playing. It looked like a party fit for a King.

"Rukia-chan!!" a happy voice said out loud.

"Ah, Kyouraku-san" Rukia said politely and smiled at the man who had his hands up in the air while making his way to her with a white haired man and a woman with glasses behind him.

"Rukia-chan, I didn't see you for a long time! Look at you, you are all grown up. You are becoming a very pretty lady aren't you. So nice to see little Rukia-chan again!" The brown haired man said with a huge smile while giving her a huge bear hug.

"Y-Yes, K-Kyouraku-san the p-pleasure is all m-mine... ghack.." Rukia managed to say in his hug. Then suddenly a loud 'thud' is heard and Kyouraku was on the ground, while holding his head.

"Nanao-chan, that was mean..." the man whined, looking up at her while rubbing his head. The woman just pushed her glasses up and looked at me.

"Forgive my boss for his stupidity, I'm Ise Nanao, Kyouraku-san's secretary. It is a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki Rukia" Nanao said and bowed to me. Rukia just smiled a little at her and nodded. Kyouraku was still rubbing his head while a pouting a bit.

"Shunsui, just because you haven't seen Rukia-chan for a long time doesn't mean that you have to hug her to death." The white haired man said with a sweat drop while looking at his partner.

"Ukitake-san!' Rukia said and made her way to the friendly man while hugging him. The man hugged her back and looked down at her.

"How have you been Rukia-chan? It has been indeed a long time as Shunsui said." Ukitake said while patting Rukia's head a bit. Kyouraku stood up and dusted his suit.

"Yep, the last time we saw you was a few years ago wasn't it you were 14 I think... But you really are beginning to be a real lady. How old are you, 16?" Kyouraku asked.

"Actually I'm 17 Kyouraku-san" Rukia said politely. A lot of people told her that she didn't look like a 18 year old. Most people think that she is 15 or 14 because she is not really tall and has a petit figure. So they almost all think she is still a child.

"17 years already!" Kyouraku said surprised.

"Wow, Rukia-chan. I didn't think that you are already at that age. You already are a lady." Ukitake said also seeming surprised. Rukia just smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck a bit. Kyouraku then warped one of his arm around Rukia's shoulder while the other had a sake cup.

"Rukia-chan, don't worry about a single thing! I will teach you the great things of the being a grown up!" Kyouraku said out loud with a huge grin while taking zip of his sake.

"What do you plan one teaching her, Kyouraku?"

Everybody including Kyouraku freezes instantly as we heard a deep, cold and familiar voice. Kyouraku immediately let his arm drop of my shoulder as he slowly turned around while laughing nervously.

"A-Ah Byakuya-kun. What a surprise... hehe... I-Its good to see you again.. He" Kyouraku said while he slowly backed away from the head of the Kuchiki clan.

"Yes, indeed it is... Now what exactly did you mean about teaching Rukia the life of a grown up?" Byakuya said and asked with a cold and Icy glare to the brunette. Nanao just shook her head at the mistake her boss made, he should have known better. Ukitake looked at the man that was now hiding behind his back and sighed a deep sigh before returning his gaze to the Kuchiki clan leader.

"Nii-sama, I didn't think that you would come so early.." Rukia said to her brother, who is now standing beside her.

"The meeting that I had was canceled. So I could come her on time... I would like to express my gratitude Ukitake for giving this party in honor of the Kuchiki family and company." The clan leader said and snapped his fingers. A huge bodyguard came in view with a suitcase that he had in his hand and opened in it. A huge amount of cash was revealed.

'You could buy the Empire State building with that much money' Rukia thought as she looked at the money in the suitcase. Ukitake looked at the young clan head while waving his hand a bit.

"Byakuya-kun, that wasn't necessary. You know how we enjoy to trow party's and this party was specially for you because of our long friendship. Beside it was Shunsui's idea to give this party in your honor. Right Shunsui?" The older man said and pulled the brunette from behind and placed him in front of Byakuya. The brunette squeaked as Byakuya's eyes looked at him. He may be the co head of Juukyo corporation and one of the most richest men in the world but still nothing was scarier then an over protective big brother. Especially if the big brothers name is Kuchiki Byakuya.

"That is very kind of you Kyouraku-san. How about we have a nice little conversation in private, I would like to know your opinion about the behavior of adults these days... Shall we?" Byakuya said as one of the hands of the bodyguard rested on his shoulder. Kyouraku stiffen and turned his head a bit towards Ukitake, Nanao and Rukia. You could see the desperate cries of help all written over his face.

"N-Nanao-chan! Juushiro!!" Nanao pushed her glasses up and wished her boss to have a good conversation with Kuchiki Byakuya. While Ukitake waved and told him to be strong. Rukia just blinked a couple of times wondering why he was so desperate to not to go with her brother for a little chat. Rukia is a quiet naive girl when it comes to her brother acts.

"It is just a small talk, no harm can be done, right?" Ukitake looked at the girl and let out a nervous laugh.

'With Byakuya-kun you never know...' he thought to himself as he watched Shunsui failing attempts to escape as the both slowly disappear in the crowd of people. Nanao then walked up to the two and excused herself to rescue the helpless brunette. Her boss maybe annoying and is a huge pervert sometimes but even this was a little to far for her. Byakuya can be quiet intimidating and scary.

"Well, Rukia-chan the night is still young and so are you! Why don't you go look around or grab a bite. If you need something you always know how to find me. Have some fun." Ukitake said and patted her head while giving her a friendly smile.

"Ah, sure Ukitake-san I will." Rukia said politely and bowed before walking away. Ukitake watched her walk away out of his sight and turned around. In distant he saw a familiar face coming in view. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't seeing things. Deep dark Turquoise eyes looked at Ukitake as he looked at him.

"What a surprise, I didn't expect you here at all... I'm glad that you have come." Ukitake said surprised but managed to replace his surprised face with his always friendly smile. The young man had his hands in his pockets as he walked towards Ukitake with a cold expression on his face, as cold as his eyes.

"I haven't been to a party for decades... Must have been sleeping longer then I thought.. Time has changed hasn't it, Ukitake." the young man said as he leaned on the balcony, looking down on the people in the ball room.

"Yes, it really has... How have you been?" Ukitake asked as he stood next to the young man. The Turquoise eyed man closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders a bit before leaning with his back on the balcony.

"Hmpf, okay I guess... Although I haven't eaten since I awoke. I think I will grab a bite tonight..." The young man said as he opened one eye to look at Ukitake. Ukitake mouthed a 'Oh' before he realized what he had said and his friendly expression turned into one of horror.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun! You can't do that!.. I know that you are hungry but--"

"Ukitake... You really thought that I would do that." Hitsugaya's cold Turquoise eyes narrowed at him. The older white haired man let out a deep sigh of relief. For a second he actually believed that Hitsugaya would do what he thought he said he would do. Ukitake let out a nervous laugh.

"You scared me for a second Hitsugaya-kun... I mean you never know with your '_kind'_... no offense. You are very unpredictable in that case." The older man tried to explain gentle as he could. He didn't want to get on the bad side of the young white haired man. It would be a very, very painful experience if that would happen.

"Perhaps... " Hitsugaya said as he turned his gaze towards the crowd.

"You don't have to worry... None of the persons here in the room qualifies to my demands or my taste." Hitsugaya said as he walked away from the older man.

"Have a pleasant evening." The young male said giving the older white haired man a last glance over his shoulder before disappearing in the sea of people. Ukitake couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at the young male's appearance and the fact that he just awoken up and didn't feed himself. He could feel a very uncomfortable feeling coming up.

* * *


	2. Night and Dream

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach,... but hey I own the story plot and a jar of.... Cookies!! Want some?

**Forbidden Act**

**Paring:** Hitsugaya Toushiro/Kuchiki Rukia

**Rating:** T for now M later

**Genre:** General/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama/Supernatural

**Summary: **All her life she wondered what the meaning of life meant, until a pair of hypnotic Emerald eyes crossed her path. Is it Destiny? Perhaps. She will find out that what they are about to start is forbidden. A Forbidden Act.

**Warnings:** Crack pairing, mild-AU, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Character, and language.

**Reviews: **I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story. It makes me happy really happy =3!!

realityfling18: I will do, thank you!,

haku fan1: Perhaps... who knows.. you just have to read this chapter to find out =3

Rukianx3: I will, just need some more inspiration ^^

: Yeah I'm also a HitsuRuki fan and I already joined the army.^.^" and soz for the misspelled words. My English is not quite good .

Kristyn67: Thanks I will =3

La Mariposa3795: Thankieuws =)

XBlueSkyX: Lols I also like your story's very very much! I'll do my best to update the chapters as soon as possible!

Blackbelt: Lolz Yep dark and possessive moments Blackbelt-taichou! Oh I didn't noticed that I did that ^^'' I'll keep that in mind! Thanks!

Po-chan: Haha you just have to find out neh *grins*, I will!

**Note: **Here's chap 2!! I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think of it. Reviews are welcome and soz for any misspelled words, English isn't my main language!!! XD

* * *

_"Night, when words fade and things come alive."_

_-Antoine de St. Exupery_

Rukia entered the ball room, the sound of a lone violin echoed through the vaulted ceilings as guests circled the marble floor amongst them. Floating past a group of musicians at one corner of the room was Matsumoto Rangiku. A familiar flirty smile was on her face as she casually chatted up the guy she was dancing with. Matsumoto Rangiku was one of Rukia's best friend. All though the woman is somewhat older then her, they both could always get along.

"Oh my! Isn't it little Rukia-chan! How are you, girl? Haven't seen you in a long time!" Matsumoto squealed in delight.

"Ah, Rangiku-san! I've been good. Yeah, it has been a while. How have you been?" Rukia asked as she hugged the big busted woman. The orange haired woman pulled back as she gave the raven haired girl a cheeky smile.

"What do you think yourself, Hun?" She winked and waved at the guy she was talking a second ago. Rukia chuckled softly at the behaviour of her friend. Matsumoto turned her attention back to Rukia.

"So what are you doing her? I thought that your brother chained you and locked you up in your room and forbid you to never ever come out of that monstrous mansion of yours. Or did the little princess finally decided to rebel against her big brother?" Matsumoto asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"No, of course not! Nii-sama, would never do that! He gives me enough freedom when I want it. I would never rebel against Nii-sama!" Rukia told her best friend as she crossed her arms over her chest while looking the other way, feeling offended. The tall busted woman sighed a little as she looked down at the petite girl.

The tall busted woman sighed a little as she looked down at the petite girl. "Still naive as ever..."

"What? Did you say something?"

"No, absolutely nothing!" Matsumoto clapped her hands and looked around. "Oh, I got to go now, Hun. You know how guys are. Always so impatient... You know Rukia you should also find boy for your own. It can be a lot of 'fun'. If you know what I mean, eh." Matsumoto winked, as the raven haired girl blushed three shades of crimson. Before she got the chance to yell at her, the orange haired woman was already gone walking towards the guy.

Rukia chuckled and shook her head "Rangiku-san, she will never change..." She watched her flirt with the guy like there is no tomorrow. However Rukia started to think what her best friend told her. Should she find a guy? A boyfriend? She has never been in a serious relationship before. Let stand have a real boyfriend! Was it a part of her brother over protectiveness? Or maybe because she wasn't really interested? Perhaps... However as Rukia looked at Matsumoto and her guy friend, she felt a twinge of loneliness inside of her.

"I need some fresh air..." Rukia mumbled to herself, as she made her way through the crowd over to the grand marble balcony. She took a deep breath and let it out, while she looked up at the dark sky that was filled thousands of stars and the enchanted moon. Maybe she did wanted a boyfriend. She maybe did wanted to do what other couples do when they are in love... That was it. She wanted somebody to love her. She wants to know how it will feel.

"Come on Rukia! Don't get yourself all messed up because of what Rangiku-san said." Rukia said, annoyed. She sighed softly and looked down at the garden beneath her. It was filled with blood red roses that were full open. She could smell the roses from where she was standing. The wind blew a soft breeze as she closed her eyes and took in the sweet scent. She felt a smile appear on her lips as she slowly opened her eyes and looked down again at the garden.

However that smile didn't last for long.

Down, in the garden stood a young man, his hands in his pocket, head turned side wards to her. His snow white hair glowing in the moonlight and his cold gaze fixed on her. Rukia was a bit startled at the young man's beauty. She could see the transfixed gaze in his eyes. Deep turquoise eyes, glowing in the light of the moon, looking straight at her. Rukia was frozen she stood there; staring back at the man that was looking at her.

Rukia's eyes quickly flickered to the floor as she realized what she was doing. A small blush was evident on her face as she looked at the young man again. The music from the ballroom could be heard faintly on the background. The chilly wind blowing softly in the dark night, it made Rukia shiver a bit. A small smirk appeared on the young man's handsome features as he continued watching the raven haired girl.

She saw the small smirk on his face and felt her heart skip a beat, as she kept staring at the man. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and fully turned around towards her, opening his eyes again with his smirk still visible. Rukia could feel her heart go fast and slow at the same time if it was possible. She felt drawn to him. His hypnotic turquoise looking into her amethyst eyes.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" an icy, all to familiar voice asked her from behind. Rukia almost jumped ten feet in the air as she quickly turned around to come face to face with her brother.

"N-Nii-sama! You scared me. What are you doing here?" Rukia asked her brother who was looking at her with his usual cold gaze.

"Why are you asking? Am I not allowed to come here?" Byakuya asked Rukia with his well known serious tone.

Rukia eyes widened as she shook her head. "No, of course not Nii-sama. You may go where ever you like. I apologise for my rude behaviour, you startled me a little, Nii-sama."

Byakuya eyed his sister and nodded his head, that was his way of accepting an apology. "We have to take our leave now."

"We are leaving now? It's only 8:15 p.m. ! We have only been here for an hour?" Rukia protested. She wanted to stay at the party, she wanted to talk to young man. Rukia turned around and looked down at garden. The young man was gone.

"... How?" Rukia whispered to herself. It seemed like he disappeared into thin air.

"Rukia, I do not tolerate any discussion or arguments. We are leaving now, so stop fooling around. " Byakuya said as he looked at Rukia with a more serious face.

Rukia cringed a little as she heard the tone of his voice. She turned around and nodded at her brother in understanding. Byakuya started to walk back inside the ballroom followed by the little Kuchiki princess. She looked over her shoulder one last time before following her brother back inside.

A person emerged from the shadow's, standing on the tree branch that belonged to the huge tree that was located in the middle of the garden. Deep Turquoise eyes following the petite raven haired girl's every move. Her graceful steps, her large amethyst eyes. He found somebody who peeked his interest and it was just what he needed, after being asleep for almost 3 decades. The corner of his lip curled into a little smirk, revealing bright, sharp canines. Hitsugaya's tongue ran over those two, sharp points in his mouth as he watched the girl step in the limo and drive away.

He jumps down from the tree branch on the ground, landing so gracefully. Not taking his gaze of the fading car. His eyes turn blood red as he brings his finger to his pointy teeth, making it bleed. Gently he licks the blood away with his thoughts on only one girl.

* * *

The Kuchiki siblings hadn't talked to each other since they left the party. Not even so much as a glance, as the limo rode in silence. Rukia looked out the window, her mind wandering of to the young white haired man. His turquoise eyes haunting her. Rukia frowned a bit as she remember how he disappeared. She just turned around for a second and when she turned back he wasn't there anymore all of the sudden. How did he do that? There is no way that a person could vanish so quickly like that. Perhaps it was a dream? An illusion, a mirage maybe?

Rukia didn't know what it was. The whole meeting seemed to real to her to be an illusion. _He_ seemed to real to her. She wanted to know more about the young man. However her lovely brother decided for her that it was already enough for the night. Rukia sighed softly as the limo stopped in front of the Kuchiki mansion. Two servants held the doors open for the siblings as they got out of the car.

"Welcome back, Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama." both servants said at the same time.

Byakuya nodded at them, acknowledging their presence as he walked past them making his way to the entrance. Rukia just gave the two servants a kind smile before following her brother in to the mansion. When they were inside, she quickly walked up the stairs but was stopped by Byakuya's voice.

"I won't join you for breakfast tomorrow and perhaps also not for diner. I have to attend a board meeting." The Kuchiki head told her.

Rukia turned around to look at her brother. She nodded in understanding.

Byakuya didn't said anything els, he just looked up to her. "Ever since you came back from the party, you have been acting strange... Did something happen?" Byakuya asked, as he critically looked over at his younger sister.

Rukia suddenly felt all nervous and shook her head quickly. "No, nothing happened! I mean... I don't feel so well. I didn't slept well last night, so I was thinking of going to bed early." Rukia quickly lied. She never lied to her brother, she is well know for being an honest person. However if she told her brother what was on her mind, he would probably do what Matsumoto said. Chain her, lock her up in her room and never let her outside the mansion ever again.

"I see. Send a doctor tomorrow first thing in the morning." Byakuya commanded, as he looked at the servant.

"I will arrange that Byakuya-sama." the servant told him and bowed, before taking his coat.

Byakuya closed his eyes and started to loosen his tie a little. "Go to your room and get some sleep." He opened his eyes and made his way towards his study.

Rukia nodded slowly as she looked at her brother before bowing a bit. "Goodnight Nii-sama." and with that Rukia turned around and walked upstairs, towards her room. She opened the door and quickly got inside of room. Rukia closed the door and leaned heavily against it. Amethyst eyes closed as she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and pushed herself off of the heavy door, her eyes locking on to the curtains that hung across the room. She looked over her shoulder once more as she headed toward the window. Silently, she disappeared behind the thick curtains and pushed the window doors open. The moonlight shining into her room as she looked outside in the dark.

What had happened tonight? Rukia couldn't understand why that man was haunting her every thought. This was insane. This was not like Rukia. She was not the kind of person that would let a man completely take over her mind! She never cared about boys or anything like that.

Rukia shook her head and ran a hand through her dark raven hair before taking a calming breath. She turned away from the window, leaving it slightly open inviting the soft breeze in to her room. She silently started to change in to her sleeping clothing before letting her petite body sank into the warmth of the vacant bed. She needed to get some sleep and forget about the snow white haired man. She would never see him again. She didn't _need_ to see him again.

But deep down inside of her she secretly wished she would. Before she realized it, she had drifted off.

When she woke, she found herself on her back, her arms hugging one of the soft pillows on her bed. Outside, the rain was lulling her to sleep with the soft sounds of drops falling against the stone and earth beyond the window. Rukia remembered that she had opened the window slightly but she was to lazy and sleepy to close it, so she decided to let it open. If the floor gets wet, she will clean it up tomorrow.

She didn't know how long she was asleep; however, she knew it was still dark outside. She hugged the pillow tighter, and tried to bring herself to sleep once more. That was working until she heard window creak softly. Rukia opened one eye to look at the window and found one window door all open. Rukia frowned a bit and sat up while rubbing her eyes a bit. She kicked the blankets of and strode over to the window.

"Must be the wind..." Rukia said to herself as she closed the window doors. She walked back to her bed and snuggled against the blankets. She was starting to drift of again when she _thought_ she heard some footsteps. For a brief moment, she wondered if she were still dreaming but that soon changed when she heard it again. The footsteps were heading over to her. She wanted to open her eyes and look at the person who disturbed her sleep but for some reason she didn't. She shut her eyes; trying to pass her off as being asleep but something inside of her told her that the person other then her in the room isn't one of the servants or anyone she knows.

The person was standing beside her bed now, looking over at the Kuchiki princess. The corners of his lips curled up in a small smirk as he let himself gracefully sit down on the bed, next to the _sleeping_ girl.

A low voice slowly invaded her senses as a warm breath swept past her ear. Instinctively, she went rigid. Her fingers dug into her blanket as her eyes tightened shut. "I know you're awake," the low voice said.

Rukia completely froze. She didn't knew this voice. She didn't knew to who it belonged to. She never even heard such a voice. A very low, deep, seductive voice. It was completely new to her. That's when it hit Rukia she had an intruder in her room. Perhaps he wanted to kidnap her. Maybe he was a serial killer! Or a rapist! The young girl started to panic from the inside. Maybe the best thing to do right now is to pretend to be asleep.

The person chuckled softly, as his finger started to trace her pale cheeks. He could feel her heart slamming against her chest. "I'm not any of those figures, you know..." He lowered his face down again, near her ear. " and pretending to be asleep will not help you at all.."

The last comment seemed to be laced with amusement. Rukia carefully opened her eyes, to look at the intruder. Their eyes met. Amethyst met Turquoise. Rukia sat up quickly, not taking her eyes of the white haired man. Rukia's mouth felt slightly open and eyes widened as she stared in to the eyes of the man that was haunting her mind all night.

"You... You... How?..." Rukia stammered, as she stared at the snow white haired man.

A quiet chuckle was heard as Hitsugaya put his index finger underneath her chin, closing her mouth gently. He softly ran his finger over her lips and down to her neck, his eyes following his finger. Slowly he ran his finger down from the neck to her shoulder and gently pulled the strap slightly down.

Shocks of electricity seemed to shoot through her body as his hand made contact with her pale skin. "Are my hands cold?"

His turquoise eyes looked back at bewildered amethyst ones. His voice was melodic and somewhat amused. Rukia blinked a couple of times as she realized that he was asking a question. Rukia lowered her gaze as she shook her head. His hands were far from cold. They were unexpectedly soft and warm. And believe it or not she actually liked what he was doing.

Hitsugaya gazed at the girl that was in front of him. Her lungs were rising and falling with heavy breaths, and tiny goose bumps had risen on her skin. "Who are you?" she softly asked, lifting her gaze back up. He brought his finger back to her lips, a gesture that said that she didn't need talk. He gently grabbed her shoulders and let her lay softly down. He pulled the covers over her and gracefully stood up.

"You didn't answer my question..." Rukia softly say, still not taking her eyes of the stranger.

Hitsugaya chuckled for a moment knelt down by the side of her bed. His face was now eye level with hers. His turquoise eyes shined in the soft moonlight from the window, and Rukia found herself drowning in the pools willingly. "Do you believe in vampires?"

Her eyes squinted slightly and she shook her head. Was he serious? "No, vampires are just folk tales." She asserted.

"Good," Hitsugaya said as he nodded. He caught his reflection in her deep amethyst eyes. "Remember that tomorrow." Before she realized it, he leaned forward and captured her lips. A sharp gasp became muffled against his mouth as she felt his lips open against hers. A soft, moist tongue gently stroked her lips encouraging as she felt her heart quicken in her chest. Her senses seemed to focus on the hot breath searing across her mouth. Rukia knew she was losing herself but she didn't want to stop, it felt to good.

She was about to close her eyes when she felt a hot slice against her lip. Her eyes went wide. She jerked her head back, and gasped as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Rukia pressed her finger tips against her cut lip.

"I'm…bleeding…" she gasped. She looked up at Hitsugaya and could see the trail of dark liquid stained against his smirking lips. "Why the hell did you do that?" she choked out as she looked from Hitsugaya to the blood on her fingers.

The bed shifted and she watched as Hitsugaya placed a knee on the edge of the bed, and leaned forward. His hand extended and firmly grasped her chin. "Remember," he whispered in a low voice as his lips gently grazed hers. The intoxicating feeling returned and Rukia closed her eyes as his breath tickled her skin. "Vampires don't exist."

Rukia felt her body grow tired and heavy as moist lips suckled on her cut lower one. She could feel a hot tongue caress the slit skin, and lick away the fresh warm blood that bled from it. She felt arms wrap around her body, moving her back into a laying position on the bed. As her arms rose to hold on to Hitsugaya, she felt him slip away.

"What is your name?..." Rukia asked, feeling the sleep consuming her. Warm blankets rose over her chest and a gentle hand caressed her pale cheeks. The corner of his lips lifted up into a small smirk

"Hitsugaya Toushiro..." the turquoise eyed man said gently, pulling is his hand back.

Rukia couldn't held her eyes open. "My name... is... Kuchiki Rukia..." the last thing she whispered before sleep consumed her.

Hitsugaya smirk faltered as he looked down at the sleeping girl. He tore his gaze away and walked towards the window, opening it softly without a sound. He took a last glance over his shoulder to the sleeping girl before he jumped out of the window, into the dark night. Whispering the girls name.

"Rukia..."


End file.
